Field
The invention relates generally to a touch sensor, a display device including the same, and a method of driving the touch sensor, and, more particularly, to a touch sensor, a display device including the same, and a method of driving the touch sensor so as to detect both touch location and touch pressure with a capacitive sensor.
Discussion of the Background
As interest in information displays and demand for portable information media increase, research and commercialization has centered on display devices.
Recent display devices include touch sensors for receiving touch inputs of users in addition to image display functions. Accordingly, the users can more conveniently use the display devices through the touch sensors.
Various types of touch sensors are used. A capacitive touch sensor senses a point at which capacitance is changed as a user's hand or object is in contact therewith, thereby detecting a touch position. Since the capacitive touch sensor senses multiple touches and is more accurate than other options, the capacitive touch sensor has recently been widely used.
Recently, various functions have been provided to users' based upon pressures generated due to touches, as well as touch positions. Typically, capacitive touch sensors and separate force sensors have been required to provide functions based upon both touch pressure and position.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.